It is often desirable to secure a tubular element to the waterbottom in order to use it for the anchoring of various structures, such as for example floating drilling platforms, floating production platforms, floating tension leg platforms, various types of ships and single buoy mooring systems for loading and unloading tankers, or, for example, for the staying by means of guy cables of various structures, such as for example a freestanding marine conductor.
For this purpose it is well known to drive piles, for example hollow steel piles, into the waterbottom by means of known underwater pile drivers. In deep water, the driving of piles into the seabottom in this known manner is however a difficult and expensive operation.